Magic or illusion?
by Sena loves some Damon
Summary: It was a long time since he saw a club that had the very essence of burlesque – it's smooth red lights, slow, but sexy music and beautiful girls swaying to the rhythm, capturing everyone's attention. Damon/Blair/Chuck


_Fresh to death and dressed to digress._  
_I'm just a tiger and I'm lookin' for a tigress._

**Boy Crises – Dressed to Digress**

It was a long time since he saw a club that had the very essence of burlesque – it's smooth red lights, slow, but sexy music and beautiful girls swaying to the rhythm, capturing everyone's attention. From the moment he walked into this place, he knew –this was it. Bloody lights were spilled over the crowd that was, in its drunk haze, mesmerized by the movements of the girls on the stage. Damon smiled to himself, taking scotch from the nearest waitress. He could feel raw passion in the air. It was like a song to him - composed with blood to make his eyes go dark with lust and need.

Searching through the dark silhouettes for his next meal and bed companion he sighed, unsatisfied. Sure, there were some attractive and willing girls, looking at him lustfully, but, for some reason, they weren't enough. None of them was. Pretty much, he needed excitement, a rush of adrenaline from just looking at someone, that spark that was so hard to find. He didn't look for love – he was once there and he didn't want to repeat that disappointment. It was fun and change that he needed. Damon Salvatore was bored, and on his language that was dangerous for every person that was around him. His mood swings were often deadly for the people that surrounded him.

Few minutes, or maybe hours later, music changed. Dark notes mixed in heavy, seductive melody were followed with a small, dark haired girl that got up from her seat, left her champagne to the boy that was sitting next to her, and casually walked to the stage. Amused, Damon approached the scene, not even noticing that the boy was repeating his actions looking dazzled with the girl that was now on the stage.

First time in the night Damon looked at her, frozen in place. Her dark, chocolate curls were sprawled on her back, catching a glimpse of light that was coming from behind. Her skin was pale, almost as white as snow and it looked like it was made just for his touches. He took a deep, unnecessary breath, stunned with the picture of perfection that was in front of him. Soft red lights bathed her little, toned body, causing him to shiver at the sight of her dress that was attached to her so tightly, like a second skin. Olive, satin material hung on to her on spaghetti straps, hugging her breasts and waist and ending with lace.

When she turned around he saw her face and everything else faded away, unimportant and simple comparing to her. He saw a warm, caramel depth trapped inside of her big, cat eyes. Little stars, like blazing diamonds, sparked with happiness and joy around her pupils. Her rich, red lips puckered and curved into small smile, like they were waiting for a kiss. Damons whole body craved for her – for her glance, smile or touch. He was hers to take.

She started swaying, moving her hips with every beat, slowly stripping herself. Like in a slow motion, she pulled a zipper and a dress fell down. His eyes were glued to every curve of her body, scanning through her lacy bra and panties with excited, lustful eyes. It was a mouthwatering sight – her body was a temptation made to test his strength and will. She started playing with her pearl necklace smiling cheerfully at the boy that was standing next to Damon. He caught their names in the air – some people were admiring the chemistry these two had. Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf.

As the song ended, Blair gracefully walked back to her seat, earning an amazed look from Chuck. Looking at them from a distance, Damon felt a growing attachment to a tiny, beautiful girl that had her eyes only for a human boy.

He was surprised for feeling a hint of jealousy towards Chuck Bass. Fragile human boy was a center of attention of Blair. He could hold her hand, whisper seductive lines to her ear, kiss her and feel her warmth, lay his hands on her and… Suddenly, Damon snapped out of his little daydream. What had happened to make him feel so… whipped? Dear God, few more moments and he'll start coming into her bedroom JUST to watch her sleep. Shaking his head to that thought, he poured himself another drink. He was better than this whole Edward Cullen act. The whole "whining over a girl thing" was always more suitable for Stefan. Damn it, he was dark, dangerous eternal stud and sparkling in the sunlight didn't go well with his outfit.

He didn't even notice that likely pairing got out of the club. Finally, he got up and walked to the street. And there they were, getting into the limo, both smiling at each other. He realized bitterly that this wasn't his night. This night, she belonged to Chuck and, as much as he hated to share, she looked happy. As soon as his lips touched her cheek, Damon knew that she was destined to be his princess of darkness. He didn't believe in fate, especially not in a fact that there is fate for creatures of the night, but he was willing to meet this girl and find out more about her. After all, maybe beauty is all she had, and she would bore him after few nights. He could only hope. Love wasn't at the top of his To do list.

As they drove down the street, he just stood there, knowing in his heart that this little show that he just attended to wasn't over. This was just a beginning of their story. Maybe Blair didn't even know for his existence at the moment, but she will. And there was nothing that Chuck-boy could do to stop it.


End file.
